mario_luigis_grand_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Mod Elections
Background In December, the first mod election was held. This was to give the members of the Discord a voice in voting, rather then it being random selection by Jolly. This would also prove if a mod were to go corrupt, backlash would be on everyone. Currently (as of March 2017) there are no defined rules, but there are new rules added just about as each election goes. A firm base ground of rules will debut in the future. As of 2018, it is required that users are not * Developing a a game (or a developer of a game) * A moderator, administrator or anything alike for another game * Not interested in ROBLOX (why would you even run in the first place??) First Mod-Election December 18th 2016 marked the first date that Mario & Luigi Discord had its first Mod election via voting. How it worked was simple. People (the members) were allowed to vote for a selected nominee, which at the time, was 6. The nominees were as follow, * Gofawful5 * Bowlerb * Shadeyfrost * Fruitpunchkid * Mystic * Tkme2ut72 In the end, the user Gofawful5 came out victorious being the first mod for The Grand Roleplay, and the Discord. Gof had barely won with only 1 more vote over Fruit, who had 4. Shadey was in 3rd with 2 votes, and Tk was in last with a single vote. Bowlerb and Mystic did not receive any votes. Second Mod-Election January 20th 2017 marked the second date that the community had a mod election. As to the previous one, it had followed the same procedures and plans, with a different twist. Third-parties were acknowledged by the moderation team. To vote yourself, it was simple. You had to "react" with an according emoji. If you somehow managed to get surpass whoever had the most (as one would be deducted from your total), you would be elected. The moderation team would not notify the public of your running, it was in your hands to do so. So in the end, it was either you were there and said nothing, or you were there and said something. The nominees were as follow, Returning nominees, * Bowlerb * Shadeyforst * Fruitpunchkid * Mystic * Tkme2ut72 New nominees, * 9x0x0x0 * Gengarthegod * C & K Productions In the end, after multiple ties and a lot of poking people with sharpened sticks, 9x0x0x0 and Gengarthegod had came out victorious in this race. Gof who was also there, was running for admin who sadly fell short 3 votes to claim the roll. The vote count goes as follow, 9x in the lead with 11 votes, Gengar with 10, Fruit with 4, and Tk with 3. Sadly, Bowlerb, Shadey and Mystic did not receive a vote along with C & K. Gof had captured 10 votes, but again was 3 short for admin. This election had also brought in a lot of new people to the Discord, as well as some fighting, arguments and so on. In the end, there are now a total of 3 mods. Gofawful 5, Genegarthegod and 9x0x0x0 as of the second election. Third Mod-Election March 10th, 2017 marked the 3rd mod election for MnL. This time around, it might've been the smallest they've had to date. Only 2 users have returned for a third round with 3 new comers. All current mods were also eligible for Admin. There were no 3rd parties who attempted but overall, this was the first election that had a tie. Returning nominees. * Fruitpunchkid * Tkme2ut72 New nominees, * Moppy (numbers unknown) * Partypuncherssocial * Xtreampro In the end there was a tie between Xtreampro and Fruitpunchkid. This tie was led into a Random-Number-Generator which shooted out Fruit as the winner. On the Mod-to-Admin side, 9x secured a massive 10 votes, Gengar with 5 and Gof with 2. No one secured Admin though, but a Mod was. Fruit and Xtream tired with 5, and all other participants didn't receive a single vote. Fourth Mod-Election June 16th, 2017 marked the 4th mod election for MnL. This was the only election to not feature an admin position to be filled. It featured the following users. * Kamoojan (Aneternalflamebaby) * MarioLuigiSweg * OtherCarl * Rellycoolistkirby In the end, OtherCarl won the election with a staggering 12 votes. This was also the final election to be done via Discord reactions. Carl would later become 5th mode ever elected. Fifth Mod-Election August 4th, 2017 marked the 5th mod election for MnL. This was also the first mod election to feature Google Forms. The reasoning behind Google Forms was quite simple. * Write-in options were made easier * Votes were made anonymous (final results are always posted) * Not required to monitor like reactions (prevent double reacts, inappropriate reacts) The following users were running for the next mod position; * 9x0x0x0 * AnEternalFlameBaby * MarioLuigiSweg * Popomcnuggets In the end, Popo won in a 3:1 ratio over the others. However, there was on write-in for marioluigi889. Sixth Mod-Election July 22nd, 2018 marked the 6th mod election for MnL. Like it's former, it featured a Google Forms pole. The following users were running for the next mod position; * Superkirbylover * Lexrhy In the end, out of the 10 votes received, Superkirbylover won 60% majority vote over Lexrhy's 30%. There was a write-in option for "Jollycrazyboy66". During this time as well, the next admin election occurred between Popomcnuggets and OtherCarl. In the end, out of the 10 votes received, OtherCarl pushed back Popo with 60% of the vote. Seventh Mod-Election April 7th, 2019 marked the 7th mod election for MnL. Like it's former, it featured a Google Forms pole. The following users ran for the next mod position; * ChoChoCup * AnEternalFlameBaby * Radarusaf18 In the end, ChoChocup won in a 3:1 ratio over the other two contenders. However, twenty days later an event occurred late into the night on April 26th, where a user named Codexxx joined the server and spammed MediaFire links containing TGR, the event place, and ReDev. They were quickly dealt with and after some discussion from the mods and admins, it was found that user ChoChoCup was behind it all. They've been removed from their position and was replaced by Waddle_Dee. They've also been banned from the Discord as of July 2019.